This Christmas 2
by TidalShock
Summary: Two years after the first movie, Ma'Dere and Joe have been married a year, Mel found a new boy-toy, Lisa took Malcolm back, Sandi moved in, Baby is failing two classes and Quentin Sir. is coming for a visit.


_Christmas vacation_, she thought grimly, _I have no excuse to leave that house now_.

She left her school for the last time that year.

_Today was just one of those days; first I had to run to school because they were doing some construction so I had to take a detour. I was late to my first class, the one with the big quiz today, I'm sure I passed but still…_

She walked off her campus and headed north but suddenly stopped.

_Crap, I forgot, I have to tutor that Whitfield kid._

**3 hours before...**

A group of young and old adults left a classroom, at random.

"Um, Michael Whitfield and Kuro-shi Sato can you two please come up here." The teacher, Professor Williams, said. The two approached her. "Ms. Sato, you are one of the brightest students in my class, and even though you were late, I have no doubt in my mind that you will still get a passing grade. That's why I want you to help Mr. Whitfield here."

"What!" Michael's tan skin became pale.

"Your mother has been calling the school wondering about your grades," Professor Williams continued looking more annoyed by the second, "she had a problem with your grades and asked for a tutor to be assigned to you so I'm giving you the best student I got. There will be an extra credit test for you after winter break. If you do not pass with at least a low 'B' odds are you'll fail this math class. Are you alright with this Ms. Sato?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Mr. Whitfield?"

Michael tried to smile but he was too shocked to know his mother had called the school and asked them to help him with his studies, without him knowing.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it, thank you ma'am." Kuro-shi said bowing.

"Yes, well you'll also need a tutor in English, Ms. Sato, please find him one. Other than that have a nice break." Without another word she left the classroom.

The two being alone in the room, silence turn out to be the only thing they shared in common. Kuro-shi wanted to break the quiet, but Michael was still in shock. She knew another class would be coming in, since other people started to arrive, so she took him by the arm and dragged him away. She pulled him from Fowler Hall to Johnson Hall.

"Look, kid, my sister can help you with English, I got-chu on math, any question?" she said quickly.

"You're really ok with tutoring me?" he finally spoke.

"If that's what **you** want then I'll help." Kuro-shi had never been that close to Michael before. They had been in the same math class since she started that year and they always sat next to each other, for some reason or another, but they never spoke; except for "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"Yea, thanks, I'm sorry my mom is making you tutor me."

"She not, it's my choice…our choice." She looked up at the building then back at him, "Look, this is my class, 'm sorry I dragged you over here-"

"No, no, it's ok."

"Is there like a time we can meet up?" _Why am I feeling so nervous?_ She wondered.

"Yea, I got another class but when it ends lets meet back here." He gave her a smile that seemed to say, 'it's not so bad', "In about three hours, ok?"

"Perfect." She slightly jumped smiling back thinking, _this might actually work._

He headed off to his next class and she entered the building to hers. A few hours later she was tired and ready to head home but remembered her commitment to a classmate. She went back to Johnson Hall and waited; moments later Michael ran up.

"Hey, have you been waiting long?" He looked tired; he had ran from the parking lot back to their meeting place because he had also forgot.

"Nope, just go out." She gave him a warm smile that made him smile back.

"So do you have a ride or…?"

"No, I live on campus and when I don't I just walk, great exercise and all."

"Ok, well I have a ride, do you just want to go to my house and help me study there?" Michael gestured to the Parking lot on the other side of the school.

"Sure, do you have I phone at your house so I can call my sister so she can come by and help you with English?"

"Hey, I have a cell phone-"

"Oh no," she cut him off "we don't have cell phones. Sadly I have to wait until she gets home." She nervously swayed from side to side, "Um, lead the way."

"Right." Michael headed off with Kuro-shi following him. Once in the parking lot they stopped at his motorcycle and he said, "Hop on. I only have one helmet so you can use mine."

"Wait, hop on that?" she looked scared but that only half discribed how she felt. All the horror stories she had heard about motorcycles had left her terrified of the things. But his generous offer made her want to join him for the adventure. _I have to get over it someday…_

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope." She took the helmit from him then sat behind him.

"Hold on. " Michael reved the engine and took off with Kuro-shi wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on tight.


End file.
